Lasers, lamps, and other sources of electromagnetic radiation are utilized for various dermatological treatments including, for example, treatment of subcutaneous fat, treatment of sweat glands and removal of unwanted hair. For many of these applications, electromagnetic radiation is to be delivered at a selected depth in biological tissue.
However, when treating a large area of tissue simultaneously using electromagnetic radiation, it becomes difficult to provide substantially uniform radiation over the entire area so that sufficient radiation is applied to all portions of the area to achieve the desired treatment, while no portion of the area has so much radiation exposure as to experience thermal damage. Therefore, energy-emitting devices are needed to permit optimized utilization and delivery of electromagnetic radiation to a target treatment area.